Hermione's Beautiful Beastiality
by PassionatePadfoot
Summary: After Hermione feels the stress of her upcoming exams, she soon discovers that there is more than one way to relieve herself from her stress... WARNING: This fanfic contains; Sexual themes, Rape, Beastiality and highly graphic imagery that is unsuitable for young readers. This story is intended for both humour and for people that have particular beastiality fetishes.
1. Chapter 1

It was a typical day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The beginning of spring, the remains of the fluffy white snow slowly melting away along with the time that the fifth and seventh year students had before their O.W.L and N.E.W.T examinations. It was always rather stuffy in Professor Babbling's Ancient Runes classroom as it was located on the sixth floor. Sitting alone on a hard, scratched out wooden bench at the front row was Hermione Granger. She wasn't paying attention to what Professor Babbling was saying at all as she stared out the classroom window, noticing Harry's snowy white owl Hedwig gliding across the air and tapped her want idly on the wooden desk, creating somewhat of a ruckus over Professor Babbling's lecture. _'Tap, tap, tap, ta-ta-tap tap.' _

"So in theory, you could create a synoptic link between your Ancient Runes O.W.L and Defence Against the Dark Arts O.W.L…." _'Tap, tap, tap, ta-ta-tap tap…' _"That is provided you correctly identify the translation as 'Eihwaz' but do be careful class as it is very easy to mix it up with 'Ehwaz' which means 'Partnership' as opposed to 'Defence…." _'Tap, tap, tap, ta-ta-tap tap…..' _"I don't know how many essays I have marked that have gotten the two mixed up and it would be a fatal error to make if those runes were to come up on your O.W- MISS GRANGER!" Professor Babbling glared at Hermione, her interruption of her own lesson causing the rest of the class to stare at her. Luckily she was sitting at the front, so she didn't have to face the shame of seeing how the class was giggling at her becoming startled at hearing her name being addressed in such a way by a teacher. "Y-Yes Professor?" She asked, smiling weakly. "Would you kindly stop that infernal tapping! I have been lenient with you for nearly this whole double period but even then I feel as though you haven't been paying any attention to my lesson whatsoever! This isn't like you at all! What has gotten into you girl?" "I-I'm sorry Professor, it's just I have been feeling rather stressed about my O.W.L's recently a-and I think I've been overworking myself." There was a few mumbles from the rest of the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw students in the class.

"Silence!" Professor Babbling boomed. "I am sorry for shouting Miss Granger, but Ancient Runes is one of the first O.W.L exams to take place, I don't even know why given such the heavy subject content. I write a letter to the Ministry every year bu- Oh that's beside the point! Go to Madam Pomfrey and get something for stress and come back to my next lesson tomorrow with your attention! You're top of the class Miss Granger, don't throw it all away at the last hurdle" Said Professor Babbling, shaking her head. With that, Hermione grabbed her copy of 'Ancient Runes Made Easy' by Laurenzoo and left the classroom, under the grins of some of her fellow students as she made her way to the solid oak door.

Later that night, all the other girls in Hermione's dormitory room were fast asleep. Lavender Brown's snores could have drowned out anything, so Hermione didn't have to worry about waking any of the other girls up as she departed her duvet and sat in a comfortable pink woolen chair that stared out the window. There was a beautiful, shimmering, silvery full moon hanging in the sky, illuminating all the twinkling stars in the night sky. Hermione took a deep breath and sighed, it was always lovely staring out at the night sky to relieve her stress, which reminded her that she needed to take Madam Pomfrey's potion that she was given in the morning. Just as well, as the night sky was also making her fearful of her fast approaching astronomy examination. She clambered back into bed, until she realised that the window has been left open.

Before she could get up to shut out the cold chill that the window was letting through, there was a speeding white blur that shot throw the window like a bullet. Hermione let out a scream but she needn't worry as Lavender's over the top snoring continued to drown any other sound out. Fearfully, Hermione crept from underneath her duvet to discover that it was Harry's owl Hedwig. She swooped around the room, creating a beautiful swooping melody in the air as her wings fought against it. Hermione had always been a little jealous of Harry's pet's beauty, compared to the squashed face of her ginger cat, Crookshanks. But why on earth was the owl in her dormitory, she didn't have a letter attached to her grey, clawed ankle so she wasn't here to deliver anything.

However, soon enough Hermione's questions were answered as Hedwig charged towards her and began to claw away at the fabric of her night dress, moving dangerously close to her inner thigh. At first Hermione was terrified, "What are yo-" But before she could finish the sentence the owl had reached her vagina and began to gently caress it with it's tough yet gentle claws. Hermione had never found the time to masturbate with all of her studying, but she soon discovered that this was the way to relax. She would have stopped the owl had she not been enjoying these lustful feelings so much, perhaps because it was she always admired Hedwig's beauty and the freedom she had to take flight anytime she wanted, something Hermione had always wanted to do. "Oh, ho hooooo." She moaned, as Hedwig gently nibbled her beak into Hermione's clit, which was already pumping some pre-vaginal discharge, making her feel wet and moist, exhilarating her sexual desire.

Hedwig then proceeded to move her beak back and forth in a to-and-fro motion, much like a woodpecker. Hermione's sensual feelings grew and grew, as she quickly approached her climax and screamed against her mattress. "OHHHHHHHH!" She queefed her vaginal fluid all over the owl and the mattress, never feeling so turned on and relieved in all of her life. The owl must have known that this was what she needed all along. "Thank you…." She muttered to Hedwig, still trying to recover from what had just happened. The owl give her hand a little nibble and took flight once more, swooping out the window as Hermione watched the gorgeous white creature contrast with the night sky, flying towards the moon.

The next morning, Hermione woke up feeling relaxed yet exhilarated. She quickly changed into her Gryffindor Hogwarts robes and bolted down the stairs, letting her bushy hair cascade down her neck. "Hey Hermione." Said Neville, sitting on the burgundy sofa of the common room, pondering over a green 'Careers in Herbology' leaflet. "Hi Neville!" She beamed. "Sorry I can't stay and chat but I've got to go and meet Ron and Harry for breakfast before our Transfiguration lesson. Are they already up?" "Yeah, they just went downstairs about five minutes ago!" Replied Neville, his gaze remaining on the green leaflet, covered in different magical plants. "Alright, thanks Neville! See you in Herbology" Hermione shouted across the common room, as she made her way through the portrait of the fat lady. "A bit of washing up goes a long way dear!" The fat lady squealed, holding her nose as Hermione passed through her portrait. "Oh, dear God." Hermione said to herself. She stopped midway through the moving staircase and realised she hadn't washed since last night.

She sniffed her robes and held her nose in disgust, she stank of raw fish and moldy tar-tar sauce. Reaching for her wand, she pointed it at herself and yelled "Pulporious!" A puff of pink smoke emitted from her wand and the awful smell was instantly replaced with the smell of a selection of fine roses and meadow flowers. Satisfied, Hermione stashed her wand back into her robes and continued her trek down to the ground floor where the great hall was located.

Upon entering the great hall she spotted Harry and Ron having their breakfast at their usual spot at the Gryffindor table. "Good morning boys!" Said Hermione, grinning as she sat down in front of Ron and Harry and began buttering her toast. They both stared at her in bewilderment. "Hermione…. Are you feeling alright?" Harry asked reproachfully, Ron nodding his head in agreement." "I'm fine, thank you!" Said Hermione, as she continued to smile and munch into her toast. "Why do you ask?" She asked curiously. "I don't know." Said Ron sarcastically. "It's just yesterday you yelled at us, complaining about all the distractions that were taking place and how hard you were finding it balancing your lessons, homework, studying and DA meetings." "Shhhhhhh!" Harry hissed at Ron, as Umbridge trotted past them, making her way towards the staff table where she would sit with an ugly toad-like expression on her face. "Oh it's fine!" Said Hermione. "I found a way to help myself relax." "How?" Ron and Harry both asked together in unison. "Never mind." Hermione said sternly. "Anyway, we should really be worrying about when we're having the next DA meeting." She said. "Hermione, the next one is tonight." Said Harry slowly. "WHAT!" Hermione boomed loudly, causing some other students at the other tables to turn in their seats. "It was your idea!" Ron whispered in a loud tone. "Well- I- Alright." Hermione said, looking a little disappointed. "What's gotten into you Hermione?" Asked Harry, looking rather concerned. Luckily Hermione was saved by the morning bell, as the trio made their way towards transfiguration.

Ensuring that she didn't attract the attention of another teacher during her day dreams, Hermione stared at Professor McGonagall but she was barely taking anything in. She could hardly concentrate, thinking about how Hedwig had made her feel the previous night. The urge to release her sexual thoughts was unbearable and she needed to find a way to relieve herself, fast. She stared at her wand, perched upon the old wooden desk and said to herself, "I wonder…." Staring around the classroom, she realised everyone else was too busy focusing on what Professor McGonagall was saying, it wouldn't cost her to not listen anyway, as Hermione had already read ahead on the Inanimatus Conjurus spell. Hermione usually sat beside Padma Patil, who was feeling ill today so luckily she had the desk to herself, giving her the perfect opportunity to do what needed to be done. Hermione lifted her wand and without thinking at all, plunged it into her minge. Managing to avoid letting out a moan, she moved the wand in and up and down motion, letting the smooth vine wood explore her uterus wall. Hitting her G-spot, Hermione let out a loud moan, but managed to briskly pass it off as a cough, meaning no one turned their hand in curiosity. Hermione pumped her arm harder and harder, letting the wand scrape the insides of her tight cooch. She closed her eyes and before she could pull out, she orgasmed, her vaginal juices spilling onto the bench and the floor beneath her desk. Had she not been sitting at the back of the classroom, she would have been in deep trouble. Realising that everyone else was packing their bags, Hermione quickly cleared up the mess she had made and packed her books as normal. No one was none the wiser that she had just masturbated profusely in Transfiguration that day.

Later that evening, Hermione was struck with a stroke of luck. Fred and George had experimented on too many people with their nosebleed nougat, causing that evening's DA meeting to be cancelled. She waited until all the other girls in her dormitory had fallen asleep and that Lavender Brown was snoring loudly enough to drown out any noise that Hermione was planning on letting escape her lips that night. Whenever she was satisfied that Lavender was snoring at an increasingly loud volume, she opened the window and no sooner than she opened it did the beautiful snowy white owl swoop in. Grinning, Hermione went to close the latch on the window until another owl swooped in with her. It was a small grey scops owl whom Hermione immediately recognized as Ron's owl. Pigwidgeon. Hermione had not mentally prepared herself for a threesome with anyone, let alone two owls, especially considering Pigwidgeon was small enough to fly up her cunt.

Oh well, she needed to be relieved of her stress and if a threesome was necessary, then she would have no problem doing it. Hermione nodded her head at the two owls and took off her night dress, sprawling herself on the bed completely naked. Seeing this, the two owls shot towards Hermione, Hedwig nestled herself on Hermione's stomach, placing her head between her average sized breasts and Pigwidgeon proceeded for in between her legs. Hermione began to gently moan as Hedwig slowly sucked on her rock hard nipple and Pigwidgeon shoved his fury head inside her vagina, wiggling its beak around and flapping its wings, making Hermione feel as though she had a triple studded dildo being violently thrust up her warm cunt. Two minutes in and Hermione was already on the verge of an orgasm, but she would not give in yet. She wanted the two owls to switch positions, so she pulled Pigwidgeon out of her steadily moistening vagina, his tongue still lolling in a fast circular motion and swapped him with Hedwig, placing him between her breasts and Hedwig down below.

Sure enough, Hedwig started to peck away at her insides but before Hermione wanted to come, she started to thrust Hedwig up herself. "SQUAWK! SQUAWK! SQUAWK!" Hedwig let out terrible squeals and squawks, her feathers started to ruffle violently, as she was far too big to be shoved inside Hermione's vagina. Panicking, Hermione yanked Hedwig out and tried to calm her down. Realising that it was a lost cause, she reached for her wand to stun the owl before she could wake anyone up, but Pigwidgeon protected Hedwig by swooping down below Hermione and briskly ripped off her pubic hairs with her beak. "YEOOOUUCCCHH!" Screamed Hermione, as she grabbed Pigwidgeon and sent him hurling out the window, Hedwig following in hot pursuit. Just then, the light to the girl's dormitory turned on and Parvati and Lavender scrambled out of their beds. "Hermione! What is going on?" Parvati yelled, still half-asleep. "Sorry!" Said Hermione. "I left the window open and a doxy flew in and attacked me, you know how poisonous they can be!" Hermione said, trying to sound convincing. "Oh alright, but next time don't forget to close it!" Said Parvati as she waddled her way back to her bed, rolling her eyes. Lavender slowly followed, looking terrified at the possibility of having been bitten by a doxy. Not feeling remotely guilty, Hermione scrambled back into bed. "That stupid owl!" She thought. "I wasn't going to force her up there!" She thrust her head into her pillow, feeling disappointed at the fact that it was highly unlikely Hedwig would come back after the trauma she had faced. However, Hermione knew there was still ways to satisfy herself, as she turned to the right side of her bed and grinned at the sight of her wand lying on her bedside cabinet…..

That afternoon, Hermione, Ron and Harry made their way to their next class, History of Magic, a class which every student (with the exception of Hermione) found exceedingly dragging and boring. Hermione was listening intently until she looked out the window to discover Hedwig, sitting on the perch, her feathers completely ruffled and many of them pointing the wrong way. She panicked and quickly turned her head, trying to ignore the owl but soon enough the situation couldn't be ignored, as some of the rest of the students in the class turned their heads to look and point at her. Harry turned his head to see what the commotion was and was startled to discover Hedwig's condition. It looked like she had been attacked. Letting her in the window, Harry shams the need to go the hospital wing as he was "feeling unwell" and an annoyed Professor Binns gives him grudging permission to leave the class, as he carried a bedraggled Hedwig in his arms out of the classroom's oak door.

That evening, Hermione was staring intently at the roaring fire, emitting a large amount of heat into the Gryffindor common room. Ron was sitting on the sofa next to her, both of them waiting for Harry to return. Hermione's thoughts were in a tizzy, she realised that this fetish she had for feathered creatures could not go on and that she would have to stick to normal masturbation. It was highly likely that this addiction she now had was due to the fact she had never tried it before this age, so she felt the need to cause a chain reaction and makeup for all the times that she could have wanked herself off. "What do you think happened to Hedwig then?" Asked Ron. "Hm?" Said Hermione. "OH! She was probably infiltrated by Umbridge, you know what she's like" Hermione replied, only realizing what Ron had just said. "Yeah, I thought so too." Said Ron, slumped on the burgundy sofa. Just then, Harry burst through the portrait. "Grubbly-Plank took her to see what she could do! McGonagall reckons it was Umbridge that did it!" Harry proclaimed, gasping. "Of course! Me and Ron were just saying so. That foul, evil gargoyle needs to learn that Dumbledore is far too wise of a man to be outwitted by an evil witch like her!" Said Hermione, feeling relieved that she now had an excuse for the state that Hedwig was found in. The rest of the evening consisted of the trio having a conversation with Sirius in the common room fire before he was nearly captured by Umbridge, managing to get away in time.

Due to the fact that she had stayed up late to take to Sirius, all the other girls in her dormitory had fallen asleep. Undressing from her school robes, Hermione slipped on her night dress and opened the window, gazing out hopefully into the starry night sky. Five minutes passed and it was clear that neither Hedwig nor Pigwidgeon was coming to sexualise her evening. Perhaps it was for the best and that it would relieve her from her fetish. However, before she went to close the window, a large, lustful red feathered bird swooped into the room, letting out a beautiful song, an actual song compared to the swooshes that Hedwig's feathers used to make. This immediately turned Hermione on, as the bird came to a rest on the perch of the central heater of the dormitory. It was a phoenix. Hermione remembered hearing from Harry in their second year that Dumbledore had a phoenix and it was the very phoenix that helped him in defeating the basilisk. "Oh what was your name again?" She said to herself. "FAWKES! That's it!" She said, clicking in realization and smiling at the big and beautiful bird. He looked like he had been carved by angels but Hermione wondered what on earth was it doing in the girl's dormitory. Suddenly, she knew exactly why as she remembered reading in 'Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them' that the phoenix appeared to those of whom were loyal to their owner. She had shown Dumbledore great loyalty downstairs not moments ago. The bird then swooped down and carried Hermione out the window.

As Hermione was flown over the school grounds at a tremendous height, she screamed. She knew Phoenixes could carry immensely heavy loads but was absolutely terrified at the thought of falling. However, she needn't worry as the music from the Phoenix's beak was enough to calm her down and soothe her fears. Fawkes glided Hermione over the school's lake and then began to gently turn her around, spinning in a slow and gentle circular motion over the lake. "Oh-my-goodness!" Hermione squeaked to herself in excitement, from what she had read, Fawkes was about to perform what is known as the dance of love, where two phoenixes would make love over water in a slow and sensual motion, but she would have never of believed that they would ever do it with a human! So they danced and spun over the lake, as Fawkes slowly slid its red and feathery penis inside Hermione's bulging vagina. The contrast of Fawkes' rock hard dick yet soft and fluffy feathers made Hermione swoon, as her vagina immediately leaked some pre-cum into the lake, providing the giant squid with a lovely nighttime treat. Fawkes continued to sing as they danced and swooped in a circular motion, exploring above the whole of the moonlit lake. In and out Fawkes penis went, as Hermione felt his tip tickle the dangling tip of her tight cooch. To help herself reach maximum satisfaction, Fawkes thrust one of his sharp claws into her asshole. Hermione let out a loud moan as they changed direction and now went in an anti-clockwise motion around the lake. Fawkes then tickled the top of her clit with his other claw, right beside his penis as they spun faster and faster over the lake, both approaching their climaxes. The sharpness of his claws caused Hermione's minge to bleed a little, however, it did not take away from the sheer and utter bliss that she was feeling. They both let out a dramatic squeal, as Fawkes melody ended in a climactic tone, symbolising the climax that the pair had just felt. His penis let out nearly a litre of sperm, filling Hermione's vaginal walls with his hot and sticky fluids as she steadily came her yellowish vaginal juices on top of his penis, causing them to slowly unstick as her pulled out. "Mmmmmmmmmm" Hermione said as the dance of love had ended and Fawkes flew her back up to Gryffindor tower, dropping her with a flump onto her mattress and took off once more out the window. The amount of relaxation Hermione had just experienced meant that as soon as she hit her mattress, she was fast asleep.

The next day there was another Hogsmeade visit. Hermione realised that after last night she would need to find an experience that would satisfy her even more than last night's in order to feel any need to release her sexual desires. Ron was busy going on about how "brilliant" Zonko's joke shop was, even though he visited it every time there was a Hogsmeade visit. Harry contemplated on the idea of visiting the three broomsticks for a butterbeer. "What do you think Hermione?" He asked. But Hermione just continued to walk with them, her thoughts busy on what she could do tonight. "Hermione?" Repeated Harry. "What? Oh yeah, sounds good!" She replied, sounding confused. Harry and Ron both exchanged looks of concern, Hermione didn't appear to have been herself since yesterday. The trio passed over the cobbled stone bridge and made their way towards the three broomsticks, when Hermione suddenly stopped in the middle. "What's wrong Hermione?" Ron asked, now looking gravely concerned. Hermione didn't know how her two best friends would react if she told her that she was raped by a phoenix last night and that she enjoyed it, so instead she replied with, "You two go in, I just remembered I've got to get some owl feed from Eeylops Owl Emporium." "But Hermione, you don't own an Owl!" Ron retaliated. "I know, I know! But you never remember to feed Pigwidgeon Ron! You should take better care of your pets!" She snapped, turning around briskly and headed for Eeylop's. "Bloody Hell" Said Ron to Harry. "What has gotten into her!?" He asked. "I don't know…" Said Harry, still looking at Hermione as she entered the owl emporium, "But something very strange is going on…"

Night came and once more Hermione finished her essay for Professor Snape on Invigoration Draught before she sat on her bed and waited for the rest of the girls to go to sleep. As soon as all the girls were heavily asleep, Hermione took out the owl feed that she had bought in Hogsmeade the previous afternoon from her beg. She remembered Eeylop saying how one handful would be sufficient enough for one owl. She didn't need his advice for what she was about to do. Before opening the window, she stripped completely naked and then opened its latch and sprawling herself, naked once more on her mattress. She then tore open the bag of owl feed and sprinkled it all over her body, before closing her eyes. Soon enough, a random brown barn owl swooped in and began to sexually peck on her body, eating the owl feed as it went. Then a black tawny owl flew in, then a brown short-eared one, then another and another, until loads more owls started to flew through the window and head straight for Hermione for sexual intercourse in exchange for birdfeed. Hermione was lying on her bed, thoroughly enjoying herself until loads more owls started to fly through the window, even more after the next until it was an endless line of owls flying through the window. Every owl tried to get a nibble on her boobs or her now loose cunt from the amount of times a bird had fucked the living shit out of it. Some of the owls tried to get down and dirty into her ass, only to have their faces covered in poo. The rest tried to penetrate her, each penis hitting off the next, each vagina being sloshed over Hermione's, all of them trying to have a form of sexual contact with her and trying to consume the birdfeed. In all the commotion Hermione dropped the rest of the owl feed all over herself by accident, causing more owls to fly in and brutally rape her.

"AGHHHHHHHHHHH! GOD SOMEONE HELP!" She screamed, it felt like her cooch was on fire, as hundreds of litres of come and vaginal discharge was squirted all over her by the horny owls, some of it spilling into her mouth and causing her to vomit. Even Lavender's snoring wasn't enough to cover this up, as Parvati awoke and shrieked, waking up Lavender. "LAVENDER! GET UP! GET UP!" Parvati screamed, shaking Lavender. "DEAR GOD!" Lavender screamed, not even being able to see any part of Hermione as she was completely submerged in hundreds of owls that were raping her. "I'll try and stun them!" Lavender shouted, as she reached for her wand and aimed them at the owls. "NO!" Parvati yelled, moving Lavender's arm out of the way. "You could hit Hermione! Go and wake Professor McGonagall! Quickly!" Shrieked Parvati as she tried to reassure a screaming Hermione that everything would be alright. With that, Lavender bolted out of the girl's dormitory, jumped through the portrait, much to the dislike of the fat lady. "Now really! WHY WOULD YOU NEED TO LEAVE IN SUCH A RUSH AT THREE IN THE MORNING?" The fat lady yelled after Lavender as she made her way down to Professor McGonagall's office.

"PROFESSOR! PROFESSOOOORRRRRR!" Boomed Lavender as she knocked and bolted on McGonagall's door. Soon enough the door opened, its metal hinges making a large clang as it opened and McGonagall came out, wearing a night dress and a tartan night cap, carrying a lit candle on a candle dish. "Miss Brown! What on earth do you think you're doing out of bed at this hour and waking up the entire castle!?" She shouted sternly. "S-Sorry Professor!" She replied, still hastily catching her breath from galloping down the grand staircase. "I-I-It's Hermione! I don't know how to describe I- S-She's being…Attacked by Owls!" Professor McGonagall blinked, staring blankly at Lavender. "Attacked by Owls? She asked, looking thoroughly confused. "Well….I think they might be….raping her…" Lavender mumbled awkwardly. Professor McGonagall then turned a bright shade of red and beckoned for Lavender to enter her office. She approached her bedside and took out her false teeth from a glass of water and placed them into her mouth. She then unlocked her store room and removed a double barreled shot gun from a glass case. "There's no point in trying to stun them. This muggle-weapon will stop the bastards!" Said McGonagall, turning to Lavender with a face of pure determination. This was all too much for Lavender to take in, between hearing her wise head of house swear and carrying whatever that heavy looking metal thing was, she stared at Professor McGonagall with both shock and admiration. "Come Miss Brown!" She said sternly. "It's time we paid a visit to Gryffindor Tower!"

As they made their way up the grand staircase, Lavender bombarded McGonagall with questions. "So it's a weapon that muggles use to kill each other?" Lavender asked with shock and curiosity. "Yes Miss Brown." McGonagall replied, loading the gun with a _'click.' _They finally reached the seventh floor and stood in front of the fat lady. "Oh bother! I forgot the password in all this stress and commotion." Said McGonagall, hitting her forehead with her palm. "Don't worry professor, it's mimbulus mimbletonia." Said Lavender, staring confidently at the fat lady. "Nope" Said the fat lady with her eyes closed. "What do you mean nope!?" Asked Lavender with her eyes widening. "I changed it at midnight, if you don't like it take it up with the headmaster" Said the fat lady yawning, keeping her eyes tightly shut. "But this is an emergency!" Lavender retaliated. "Stand back Miss Brown, I shall handle this." Said McGonagall calmly as she clicked the double barreled shot gun and pointed it at the fat lady. "Open your eyes and open the god damn door before I bust your guts full of lead!" Shouted McGonagall angrily! The fat lady opened her eyes and said, "If yo- OH MY GOODNESS! YES GO RIGHT AHEAD!" She shouted in a terrified voice, swinging open. Lavender and McGonagall then proceeded through the portrait into the common room.

Inside the common room was quite possibly every Gryffindor student there was, all of them had left their dormitories to enter the common room and find out what the commotion was. Some of them turned to see McGonagall and Lavender enter, while others kept their gaze firmly locked on the door upstairs of the fifth year girls dormitory, where blood curdling screams could be heard coming from Hermione. Among them was a terrified Ron and Harry, standing up and staring at the door, too frightened to mutter a word. "All students will stay down here until I have resolved this situation." Said McGonagall calmly as she proceeded to ascend the stairs to the dormitory which was emitting loud screams. When she entered she was met with a horrible sight. It was Hermione, her naked body still being violently raped by hundreds of owls, the bird feed glued to her pubic hair with the mixture of come and sticky pussy juice, making the owls determined to peck it off her. Their harsh pecks had caused her to be covered in thousands of tiny cuts, not that anyone could see under the constant ruffling of every owl's feathers. Parvati was lying on the floor, crying and feeling completely helpless.

"Miss Patil, stop sulking. I need you to stand up and cover your ears." Parvati looked up and her eyes widened as she spotted the gun McGonagall was holding, she needn't have been told twice as she immediately stud up and covered her ears. "Adios mother fuckers!" McGonagall shouted as she pointed the gun towards the ceiling of the dormitory and pulled the trigger. "BANG!" The shot was so loud and powerful it caused McGonagall to rise a few feet above the air. Every owl immediately ceased to rape Hermione and they all flew out the window in fear, some crashing into each other trying to get out. Hermione was lying in a heap, completely breathless and covered in owl feed, come and feathers. "P-P-Professor, I'm sorry – I was just trying t-" But before she could finish McGonagall interrupted. "It's alright Miss Granger. I remember the day I first started masturbating. Lust can make us women do crazy things." "How will I be able to live with the shame Professor?" Hermione asked, placing her face in her cupped hands. "Do not worry Miss Granger, no one else needs to go on knowing about this." McGonagall said, patting Hermione's back reassuringly. "How?" Hermione asked sobbing. McGonagall then stood up, pointing her wand at Parvati she said with a crisp voice, "Obliviate". Parvati went cross-eyed before climbing back into bed and instantly fell fast asleep. McGonagall then repeated the spell and sent it hurtling downstairs, lighting up the entire common room and causing every student to return to their beds, cross-eyed until they too went to sleep.

"Thank you Professor." Hermione whispered to her as McGonagall picked up her double barreled gun. "It's no trouble Miss Granger, however, I would appreciate it if we would never mention this incident again, I don't want lessons to feel awkward between us." "Of course Professor." Hermione replied, but she stared at the gun curiously. "Professor….. Why do you have a gun? It's a muggle weapon." "You never know when you might need something like this Miss Granger, I used to have a muggle friend with whom I would spend time shooting ducks over the summer, lovely lady but sadly she passed away last year. I kept the gun to cherish the memories we had together." Replied McGonagall. "Now, it is high time you went to bed Miss Granger, as you have a lesson with me first thing tomorrow morning and your O.W.L's are quickly approaching." "Yes Professor" Said Hermione, as she used her wand to clean herself up before climbing into bed. Professor McGonagall approached the door that lead down to the common room before stopping and turning to Hermione once more. "By the way Miss Granger, I highly suggest you clean that wand, I am all too aware of your ongoing antics at the back of my classroom and would advise you to do it on your own time, thanks." Said Professor McGonagall, before closing the solid oak door on a completely bewildered Hermione.


	2. Update

***UPDATE* **

If Hermione's Beautiful Beastiality gains enough popularity, a prequel will be published that will reveal McGonagall's past! Ever wondered why she was so determined to save Hermione from being raped by the owls? Find out by helping the stories fan base to grow! Share it with your friends, on social media websites, anything you can do! I make these stories for people who are wanting to be entertained or those with a genuine beastiality fetish and I look forward to publishing more work for fans of Hermione's Beautiful Beastiality! :)


	3. Update 2

Hello everyone! I cannot believe that it has been nearly a year since I published, "Hermione's Beautiful Beastiality." (Which to my surprise now has over 20,000 views! Thank you so much everyone!) I have not forgotten about my fellow readers or the prequel that I have promised. During the many months that have gone by I have been debating whether or not to publish a prequel or a sequel to the story first. I finally came to the conclusion that before I can progress Hermione's story any further that I must give you all a background of McGonnagall's story and why she was so determined to help Hermione. I am also touched that some of you have messaged me about helping me write the story but unfortunately I was not on fan faction enough to read your messages. The truth is that McGonnagall's story is nearly finished and is now going through the final editing process. I

I plan to publish the story on the 16th of February 2016 to mark the one year anniversary of Hermione's Beautiful Beastiality being published. The story currently has two endings that will be trialled with selected readers and they will choose which one they think is the best and that they believe will be more suitable for the target audience. The readers will be selected on the 9th of February 2016 and will be sent a manuscript of the story with both the endings. Anyone interested in the opportunity of being one of these few readers must private message me three reasons why they feel they should be given the chance. (Deadline 2nd of February 2016)

DISCLAIMER: ANY SELECTED READERS WHO PUBLISH ANY OF THE CONTENT OF THE MANUSCRIPTS SENT TO THEM BEFORE THE OFFICIAL PUBLISHING DATE CAN AND WILL BE SUED UNDER BOTH THE TERMS AND CONDITIONS OF AND THE COPYRIGHT, DESIGNS AND PATENTS ACT 1988 (CDPA) (C 48)

I am also delighted to announce that I have also finished a different fanfic story that involves Harry Potter. I would greatly appreciate it if people could give it a read. The point of this is that I do not want people to think that I am a one trick pony who only focuses on one theme and that I enjoy writing about the world of Harry Potter. It's a story about Snape becoming Hermione's Fairy Godmother for the night in order to help her prepare for the yule ball. It is not a graphic story like "Hermione's Beautiful Beastiality" but it does contain some familiar humour. I hope you all enjoy it and as always, please share my content on social media and help my fan base grow. I would not have the encouragement to write without all of your support! I look forward to publishing more stories and I hope you look forward to reading them! Roll on February 16th!


End file.
